


Roommates

by Terra245



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, But more smut, Dominant Asami, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Morophilia, Smut, Submissive Korra, Then fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra245/pseuds/Terra245
Summary: Korra moves to the big city for the first time and needs a place to stay, luckily an old family friend hooks her up with someone needing a new roommate. Turns out though, that roommate is Asami Sato, and Korra was not prepared for the reaction this beautiful woman would elicit from her.Modern KorrAsami AU where Asami and Korra end up living together and its lust at first sight, with the dominant Asami having fun training and turning the Submissive Korra into an adoring pet.Heavy smut beginning with more romance and fluff to follow as the women start to fall head over heels for one another, even if one of them tries desperately to keep that from happening.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Comments: 32
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at posting something I had written. I still need a lot of work and hope you can be patient with me but I definitely put more effort into this story then anything ide ever written before. I hope you can enjoy it and all constructive criticism is welcome.

\----------------------------Korra-----------------------------

“Do you mind?”

“A-Ah no, not at all….” Korra said meekly, scooting over in the comfortable, but small, loveseat.  
Asami climbed onto the seat beside her, tucking her legs in under herself, her loose button up shirt rising to pool around her thighs as she settled in.  
Korra gulped audibly as her eyes were drawn to the pale expanse of creamy goodness that was Asami’s thighs, so smooth and soft looking, thighs that were slightly spread as she nestled onto the couch, a single thin flap of cloth covering the space in between.

“Korra…?” Asami’s clear voice called out questioningly.

Korra startled and looked up from Asami’s thighs to see the taller woman looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face, questioning but amused?  
Korra stammered an apology, lost for words, again. It was becoming a trend lately, being tongue tied in front of Asami.  
Asami chuckled, shaking with laughter, her long wavy hair falling around her shoulders while still damp from the shower she just took, the moisture making the thin white shirt cling to her slim shoulders in just a way….

Focus!

Korra shook her head to clear it, looking once again to Asami’s face to see the amused expression that Korra was unable to decipher looking back at her.

“I was saying, pass the remote.” Asami apparently repeated while staring straight into Korra’s eyes with an almost aggressive eye contact.

Korra nodded dumbly, lost in the emerald clarity of the other woman's eyes as she reached over with one hand, almost knocking over her drink as she tried to grab the remote, and handed it over to Asami, not even realizing that she was the one that was watching a show out here first or that Asami just walked up and practically demanded the remote.  
Korra may have complained that it was her night to pick the shows or that she was here first except for a few things.  
First, she didn't really care what she was watching, her interest in TV amounted only to a way to pass time at the end of the night.  
Second, Korra hated confrontation, well, any confrontation that required words more than fists anyways, she actually loved physical confrontations and competitions, it was just arguments and debates that she found herself avoiding as much as possible, and seeing as how she was unwilling to punch Asami she usually found in life that it was easier to give people what they wanted when it didn't matter, especially if it made them happy. She didn't consider herself a pushover exactly, she just didn't like to argue over pointless stuff if she could help it.  
Which brings us to our third reason. The smile. Asami reached her delicately fingered hand forward and took the remote that Korra offered, their fingers touching for a whole second and a half, and the smile that Asami rewarded her with made Korra melt in her seat. It was like the sun breaking through a blizzard, and Korra had found in this past week that she was willing to do a lot of things to get that smile directed at her.

Stunned by her new roommates radiant beauty, Korra tried to remember how to breathe while Asami turned back to the TV and changed the channel to a business news channel. Absently Asami also scooched closer to Korra and leaned on her, even going so far as to hike a knee up and rest it just slightly on Korra's thigh. It wasn't quite snuggling but it was damn close as Korra felt Asami’s body heat from her shoulder to her hip. Again Korra looked over and noticed that even more thigh was showing now and that the top few buttons of Asami’s overly large shirt were undone allowing Korra a glorious view down the front of Asami’s top from this angle.  
Korra in her own jammies, a pair of sweatpants and a raggedy tight fitting t-shirt, sat ramrod straight and tense.  
She was tense, she couldn't keep her eyes off Asami, her heart was hammering in her chest, and it had been like this for the past week since the two of them had moved in together.

Korra thought back to that day and how excited she was to finally get a place in the city. A place close to her new job as a personal trainer at Kya’s gym. She also remembered how excited she was to meet her new roommate. 

………  
……  
….

Korra’s arms strained as she carried the first of few boxes into the loft apartment. It was a beautiful place, spacious, with a large open room serving as the main living area and center of the apartment, one side was cordoned off with a low counter to separate cooking appliances from the lounging area. The other side was two rooms, one on top of the other with a stairwell leading up to the top one. The far wall was almost completely made of windows, affording them a wonderful view of the city below, and lighting up the room with sunlight. Frankly it was far too nice for anything Korra could afford, when she moved to the city she was fully prepared to live in one of those cliché apartments that had a single tiny window facing a brick wall and a tiny bed that took up half of the total space of the room.  
Instead she found herself paying a small stipend to her roommate due to a recommendation from her aunt Kya, though Kya wasn't really her aunt she was a firm family friend and had offered Korra a job before she even moved out here. When Kya, who owns the little gym that Korra now works at, had found out that Korra had needed a place to stay after recently arriving in the city, Kya had put Korra in touch with another of her family friends, a young woman by the name of Asami Sato.  
Korra didn't really know the name but apparently she came from an important family, had lots of money, and was also in need of a roommate, or so Kya say’s. Kya simply didn't want either of her young friends to live alone in the city and so she arranged for them to room together, even though Korra was definitely getting the better end of the financial deal, a point of fact that Kya assured Korra wouldn't bother Asami one bit.

Korra shimmied through the door and stepped into the main room, readjusting her grip on the box, it was heavy, not too heavy, at least not for her but it was big and unwieldy so she carried it over to a nearby corner and placed it down. Her vest top left her arms bare and bulging slightly as she crouched to set the box down gently.  
She stood and stretched her back, her tight vest straining over her back muscles as she twisted and turned. She turned to head back out of the room, her eyes wandering over the beautiful place, so open and airy, so bright and warm, she could really fall in love with this place, even if it did lack any kind of personal touch. She could fix that with time, if her new roommate would let her that is.  
Speaking of...when Korra looked over the room she noticed that a woman was standing over near the counter and was staring at her, her brilliant emerald eyes wide, the sunlight streaming in and catching them at such an angle that they looked almost iridescent. Her mouth was open slightly, her lips a deep scarlet, full and beautiful but now in an expression of surprise.  
Long wavy hair, raven in color and hanging down to reach her lower back. She wore a pair of incredibly tight fitting black jeans that showed off her long fit legs and rear end to striking effect. Her top was a classy red blouse that hung loosely on her slim frame. The woman was beautiful. The epitome of feminine beauty. Korra knew she herself cleaned up well but she also knew with her muscles and mannerisms she had a hard time pulling off grace and beauty at the best of times.. This woman, who Korra had to assume was Asami, exuded femininity and grace, and Korra felt a little frumpy for the first time in a long time just from being in proximity to Asami.  
But it was a long time since anyone could convince Korra that muscles aren't attractive or that she wasn't at least a little nice to look at, and so she shook off her own surprise and smiled at the woman across the room. The woman still looked a little gobsmacked and Korra wanted to hit things off right with her new roomy so she introduced herself promptly.

“A-Ahh! Hi! Ahaha~ I'm Korra. Nice to meet you! Sorry for surprising you, I probably should have called ahead but Kya said to just show up and that she would take care of letting you know I was coming. Uhhhh~ I just have another two boxes to grab...and uhh...I can get outta your hair, I mean maybe not that much out, I kinda live here now, you know that though of course ahaha~ This place is wonderful by the way! So bright and open! I'm not used to seeing this much sun actually, being from so far north. It's also quite warm, which is not a bad thing! I'm just used to the cold and-”

“Stop!”

Korra stopped mid sentence, she was rambling, she knew it, her words speeding up and tumbling out faster with each breath, nervousness always screwed with her speech patterns first. She saw it happening, but she couldn't stop it to save her life as she just started babbling, she was grateful for the forceful command that gave her the opportunity to save what little face she could; even while mortified that she had just started babbling like that. She must be more nervous than she had thought! She looked up at Asami while a blush started to make itself clear on her own face. Asami was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow and her crimson lips pursed.

Asami walked over to Korra, her hips swaying in a way that drew Korra’s eyes. Asami herself seemed to be looking Korra up and down as she approached, taking in Korra's vest, shorts, and sneakers, her eyes seemed to focus a lot on Korra’s arms. Maybe she hadn't seen that many women with muscles?

“Korra~? Hi, I’m Asami. Pleasure to meet you.” Asami said, her voice was clear and almost sultry in its cadence. She held out a well manicured and delicate looking hand towards Korra.

Korra wasted no time in reaching out and taking the woman's hand, noticing that the woman was actually an inch or two taller than her. That surprised her somehow. Asami had a firm grip, her hands were stronger than Korra expected. From this close Korra was startled by just how green Asami’s eyes were as she stood there looking down at Korra, so clear and piercing as if she was staring straight into Korra’s center. The eye contact was almost aggressive and with the regal grace with which she held herself as she looked at her, Korra found herself fidgeting as she shook Asami’s hands.  
While staring into the emerald eyes Korra noticed the delicate eyebrow quirk up in amusement again and realized that she was still shaking Asami’s hand even after several seconds, not that Asami pulled away, in fact Korra could almost swear she felt long delicate fingers brushing her wrists.  
Korra, embarrassed by her spacing out, pulled her hand back with a blush and rubbed her hand on the back of her head bashfully.

“S-Sorry! Ahaha~ Never had a roommate before! Just...Just a bit nervous I guess. Don't want you to hate me or anything.” Korra quickly explained, realizing she was seconds away from rambling again she quickly made an excuse to action.  
“A-Ah! I still have 2 boxes right outside! let me grab them real quick and then we can properly introduce ourselves!” Korra backpedaled towards the front door as she explained in a huff of breath. 

“Don't let me stop you~.” Asami lightly said as she leaned back against a nearby chair with that same amused expression that had replaced the original surprised one.

Korra stumbled as her attention was transfixed by the visage of Asami leaning against the chair with the light shining behind her like she was some posed model in some ad for….something that Korra would desperately want to buy all of the sudden after seeing that ad. Maybe that was why Asami was so rich? Was she a model? That would make sense.

Korra proceeded to bring in the next two boxes, each as big and heavy as the first, her whole life stuffed into a trio of overly full boxes, all the while Asami watched her, leaning there with her eyes roaming over Korra as she lifted and set down the boxes. It made Korra a little nervous, not uncomfortable exactly but she was almost hyper aware of Asami’s eyes as they followed her. Somewhere in that time Asami had gotten herself a little cup of something that smelled like coffee and was waiting when Korra finished with the last box and closed the door.  
Korra looked at her boxes and then at the two rooms, one at the top of the stairs the other at the floor level.

“Uhhh so who gets which room? You the top or bottom?” Korra asked, knowing that since Asami was paying almost all of the rent that she should obviously get first pick.

“.....I'm the top…..you're the bottom.” A grin spread along Asami’s lips that she tried to hide behind her cup, a look of almost mischievous glee mixed with apprehension as if it was phrased in a way that was asking if Korra had a problem with that.

Korra almost found herself blushing at the way Asami was looking at her without knowing why, wondering what was so amusing, suddenly feeling as if she wasn't getting some joke.  
“A-Ah! That's fine! You’re the top! I'm cool with being bottom.”

Asami almost looks like she was choking on her drink before clearing her throat and talking.  
“Cough* Ah! That's a refreshing change of pace then.” She says with a chuckle, again making Korra feel as if she wasn't getting some joke.  
“Come! Sit and let's get to know each other.” Asami said as she turned her back on Korra and walked over to the sofa confidently, as if she was sure that Korra would follow.

Korra obeyed, eager to get to know Asami, her roommate, her first roommate and maybe her first city friend.

The two talked for a while, Korra regaling Asami with tales of the cold northern reaches of Alaska, the beauty, and solitude, of nature as well as her family and what they did and how they knew Kya and why she wanted to come to the city. Asami listened raptly and asked intelligent questions repeatedly. It was after a while that Korra realized that she had done almost all of the talking with the exception of a few prompting questions from Asami. Worried that she was monopolizing the conversation she quickly asked Asami about her own family, quickly realizing that may be a sore subject when Asami’s warm and smiling, still amused, face closed down a little and became colder.

“Sigh~* What's there to say? The Sato family as you know is going through some rough patches but through unity and hard work Future Industries will pull through and come out better and stronger than ever…” Asami droned on in a flat voice, her tone turning monotone halfway through as if she was quoting a line from a play she didn't give two shits about.  
Korra though, confused by the tone, didn't want to make things worse and tried to make things better even if she had no idea what Asami was talking about, even though it sounded like Asami assumed she should?

“Uhh, so Future Industries is your family's company then? That’s a, uhhh, fashion….company…. right?” Korra fumbled trying to steer the conversation to something safer than whatever Asami’s family problems were.  
Instead Korra was met with an almost stunned expression on Asami’s face, her cup halfway to her mouth and emerald eyes wide again, reminiscent of when Korra first saw the raven haired beauty. Korra almost punched herself, she probably said something stupid again!

“....’Fashion’?….you…..?” Asami said in an almost whisper.

“Im sorry!!! Im sorry! I have NO idea about anything business related ahh~ Kya said your family was important or something but I just assumed your family business was fashion because….well….look at you! Dad always said I was as oblivious as a rock for things that I didn't think mattered to me. Please don't hate me for my ignorance~ I'm putting myself at your mercy~ One freebie for the roommate? Roombie? Freemate?” Korra quickly gushed an apology, hoping she wasn't going to get kicked out before the first night or be stuck with someone that hated her for maybe months.

Asami just stared at Korra for a few seconds, her expression rapidly shifting between aghast, amusement, exacerbation, and stunned shock, before she finally burst out laughing, setting the cup down on the side table to keep from spilling as she doubled over in laughter.

“O-Oh wow ahahaha~ N-No it's alright! T-that’s humbling actually! Ahahaha! To think I would be so full of myself as to assume that everyone would know who I am and what my story is! Ahahahaha~ Hahhh~ Wow~.” Asami leaned back in her seat as she caught her breath. “..........Thank you. I didn't even know how much I needed that.” Asami said as she wiped tears from her eyes, Korra fidgeted there, worried that she may have offended her new roommate but also noting how pretty the woman's laugh was, it was a laugh that deserved to be heard.

“Aha, Ahhhh~ Sorry again~? I just...It seemed like you got a little sadder when I mentioned your family and I like it better when you smile sooooo~” Korra explained, trying to keep the mood up while explaining herself.

Asami looked at Korra again, those piercing emeralds feeling like they were really seeing Korra as her expression returned to one of amusement mixed with surprise now.

“No, that's fine, as I said it’s refreshing to meet someone that doesn't know. That hasn't already come to a judgment.” Asami said, her face losing some mirth at the end.

“Then….I can not ask if you'd like, I can do oblivious very well apparently, wouldn't be that hard to keep it up for you!” Korra half joked, she really could be willfully oblivious. It probably wouldn't be that hard really. She was a little curious, sure, but if it made Asami sad then she could ignore it forever.

“Ahaha~.....no……If your gonna spend any time in this city, and especially around me, your going to find out anyways, no matter how oblivious you are…” She says the last with a grin and a sly smile towards Korra, provoking a grin in kind from her. “...And I think I'd prefer for someone to hear my version for a change.”

Korra leaned forward, the perfect picture of an attentive student, getting the intended result when Asami chuckled at her faux eagerness.

“Sigh~ I'll spare you the long version and just give you the condensed version. Future Industries is a technologies manufacturing company, spanning several dozen fields from electronics, computers, medicine, to automobiles. We have headquarters in over a dozen countries and are a multi billion dollar company, one of the top 100 companies world wide.  
I am Asami Sato, the only child to Hiroshi Sato, president and CEO of Future Industries and next in line for the throne as some would call it.”

At this point Korra’s jaw was hanging open a little, her own eyes now wide in surprise.  
“So…...no fashion kingpin thrown in there? Ehe~” She asked sheepishly. 

Asami rolled her eyes in amusement.  
“No, no fashion ties...Yet, though it has been brought to my attention that my wardrobe is closely scrutinized…..” She says shaking her head after a moment's thought to get back on track.  
“As a prominent member of society there are certain things that become expected of me, even if they are archaic.”

“...Such as…?” Korra asked, truly interested now.

“Such as arranged marriages. Such as my father deciding for me the person that I would be spending my life with.” Asami said with an almost viscous twist around the word father.

Korra winced, that was barbaric. She couldn't imagine the kind of suck that would be.  
“Ugh~ Sorry. Was he a complete ass? One of those rich snooty types that have more money than….sense….” Korra trailed off with a cough as she remembered who she was talking to. Asami querched that damn eyebrow at her again in amusement before continuing.

“Hrmmm~? Ahaha~ No, actually he was quite kind, smart, and traditionally handsome. An old friend even.” Asami said as she eyed her cup enigmatically.

“Hrm? Then what was the problem with him?”

Asami looked at Korra again, a little more confusion, maybe a little concern finding its way into her expression.  
“....Hmm…...The problem, is that he was a he.” Asami said as she sat back, waiting for Korra’s reaction.

Korra did a long slow blink.  
“Oh!....ok!.......Yeah that would do it! Ahaha! Did your dad not know or something.”

Asami didn't answer for a second, she looked a little stumped, as if she didn't get the response she was expecting or wanting.  
“You didn't know I was a lesbian. Are you….are you alright with that?” Asami asked, stopping halfway as if she was going to ask something else.

Korra blinked in surprise.  
“No! I mean yes! I mean! It's no problem! It was just a surprise that's all. I have no problem with it ehehe~ No one should ever be told they can't love who they love. Right?” Korra spoke with conviction, it was true that she was caught by surprise but it was also true that she didn't have a homophobic bone in her body. Her dad might be a little squidgy with the idea but she was raised by a very open minded family and lets be honest, it was 202X, anyone who couldn't accept things like that had their own problems.  
She smiled warmly at Asami.  
“So, you and your dad had a falling out about you coming out?”

Asami sighed, looking both dejected and confused before returning to her story.  
“Not exactly, he wasn't happy exactly, he always assumed it was a ‘phase’ or that I was acting out and that it was time to grow out of it. I took exception and decided to rub my girlfriend in the face of him and every paparazzi that I could find. Jokes one me though….less then a month after I very publicly rebuffed my arranged fiancé’s advances and started parading my girlfriend around like a lesbian trophy it came to light that she was stealing from the company through me, on TOP of getting me to pay for everything and buy her expensive gifts and then selling them, and using it all to pay for her boyfriends luxuries.” 

She said the last deadpan, almost emotionless but Korra saw the tightening of the eyes and the tenseness of the shoulders. She reached a hand out to comfort Asami on instinct but dropped it halfway, they weren't even that close enough yet and she didn't know if Asami would appreciate it.  
“Sami~ Im so sorry. That had to suck major ball’s”

Asami barked out a laugh, not used to Korra’s crude language, again doubling over in laughter.  
“Ahaha~ B-Ball’s? Ahahah~ Y-Yea you could say that. hah~. Though...hahh~ Though I brought it on myself really. I was so concerned with rubbing my father's face in it that I didn't care that she was just a money grubbing bitch, she was pretty and adoring and that’s as far as I looked. So, publicly humiliated and having burned a dozen and a half bridges, I decided to take some space from my father and most major parts of the company. I'm still on the payroll and still go in to work on a few pet projects but it's agreed between me and my father that I'm taking an...extended vacation until things cool down, emotional and media wise.”

Korra sat back in her seat, stunned to silence by the massive lore dump that Asami just dropped on her. In one way it felt bad to have so much pain and drama surrounding her, it had to be so painful to have a father who didn't accept her and a woman that she cared for betray her so evilly. But on the other hand Korra couldn't help feel that after a story like that, a little time off should almost be welcome.

Conversations soon turned back towards lighter subjects, Asami expertly driving the conversation back to learning more about Korra.

“So, you know about my shameful relationship history, what about you? Any men waiting back in Alaska for your return? Or women?” Asami asked, leaning forward for the first time as if this was the real question of the evening.

“Ahaha~ N-No no. No men and no...no women either. Not a lot of good guys to choose from all the way out there and even if they were they're so covered from the cold how would you even know ahah~ And women? A-Ahhh~ I guess I never really even considered that. Im not gay I think so it never really came up.”

Now it was Asami’s turn to slow blink, a look of confusion again on her face as she tried to decipher the mystery that was Korra.

“Never considered it?” Asami asked, a little note of mischievousness creeping into her tone.

“Umm no, I guess not. It just...Huh, I guess it never really came up. That's...not a problem right? I don't, like, have to be gay to live here right?” She asked with a chuckle, a note of actual worry entering Korra’s voice, as if she was worried she was going to be kicked out for being straight.

“Ahaha~ No, no problem. Just…..no, nevermind, ahaha~ Never considered it! You sure?” Asami suddenly looked amused again, and her eyes held a twinkle of wicked glee. She looked Korra up and down again, causing Korra to fidget on reflex, before standing and turning back towards the kitchen area.  
“Well roomie, I'm going to clean up, if you need help unpacking just let me know, I'll be sure to help you out.” She said as she winked back over her shoulder at Korra. 

Korra sat there watching after Asami as she walked away. Her mind wandering, she had a lot to think about, who Asami was, her family, her company, and why all of a sudden she was wondering why she never considered a woman for a romantic partner.   
I mean, it wasn't impossible, it just wasn't for her….right? She wasn't gay. She could appreciate a woman's beauty, like Asami, she was strikingly beautiful, but that didn't mean anything right? It wasn't like when she thought of guys?  
At this Korra had to puzzle through her memory again, suddenly realizing she didn't remember ever having a crush on any boys, even the one or two that did hit on her when she was a teen.  
Ok, so Asami was probably the most attractive person she had ever met, sure, that didn't make her gay though, not that there was anything wrong with being gay it just wasn't how she thought of herself.  
But….

…..  
…  
..

And that was how the next week progressed.   
Korra at first wasn't sure what to make of Asami as the days went on, she wasn't sure if the friendly hugs, the abrupt but casual hand holding, the way Asami would walk around the apartment in less and less clothing, was normal for female roommates. One thing Korra was sure of though was that; just as she couldn't stop thinking about Asami, she couldn't get Asami’s question out of her head either, had she ever truly considered if she was gay? or at least bi? No she hadn't. But the day that Asami had run her delicate thumb over Korra’s bottom lip to wipe something off of it and Korra felt her heart nearly burst in her chest while she instinctively parted her lips as if to take the thumb into her mouth, an action that she was sure led to Asami giving her a coy grin, was the day that Korra realized that maybe she should give it some real heavy thought, or maybe she didn't even need to, she thought dumbly as she watched Asami lick the aforementioned thumb, causing Korra to gulp audibly and her own mouth to water.  
She couldn't deny it after that, she had a crush on her roommate. How absurd, how cliché, how troublesome. She would be nothing but a nuisance for Asami at this rate. Asami was just being friendly probably, and she had just gotten out of a bad breakup if her story was any indication. Asami probably needed a friend and time to relax, not some freeloader hitting on her, as if Korra even knew how to hit on another woman…..or anyone for that matter as she realized that she had never been in a relationship or even flirted with anyone before.  
Yet here she was, staring longingly after her new friend, her roommate, and Korra knew the only thing she could do was suck it up and pretend she wasn't crushing on Asami.  
This was all so new and confusing, maybe Korra just needed to think about it some more? For now, she just needed to pretend she didn't care.

Easier said than done.

Now here she was, sitting on a loveseat, her spine locked with tension, unable to think about anything but the pale expanse of thigh that was visible under Asami’s loose night shirt as her knee slid a little further onto Korra's lap. Korra gulped as her hand twitched, it wouldn't be so wrong to just let her hand slide over and rest on Asami’s thigh right? It would be natural in this situation, wouldn't it? For the tenth time in the last five minutes Korra debated with herself, this time though her debate was cut short when she felt a soft weight rest on her shoulder, she froze, going even more still than before, her heart stopping completely as she looked over with her eyes and saw Asami resting her head on Korra’s shoulder.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh~

“Ah! Sorry, You don't mind do you? Just a little tired but I want to finish watching this.” Asami asked as she looked up at Korra, their faces barely a few inches apart.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~~!!

“N-No problem! I like it! N-No I mean it's no problem! Ahahah~ Your great. I mean it's great! I mean you smell great!....!!!........Ahahaha~ I-Im tired too actually!!” Korra stammered and rambled, her face going beat red.

Asami smiled up at her, her smile quirking up in the corner intro something amused. She nodded and then rested her head back on Korra’s shoulder. What followed was probably the longest 30 minutes of Korra’s life. The warmth of Asami sunk into her side and the smell of Asami fresh from the shower assailed her senses. She wanted to reach her arm around and rest her arm on Asami’ shoulders, tuck her under her arm, rest her hand on Asami’s chest...She shook herself to get the vision out of her head but then stilled herself like a statue again as she didn't want to disturb Asami. She looked at the clock, 4 minutes had passed.

AAAAHhhhhh~

But even that was nothing compared to when the show finally ended. Asami leaned away from Korra then and stretched, raising her arms up and arching her back, arching herself into Korra. Asami’s weight pushing against Korra, her side and shoulder sliding along Korra’s torso so that Asami was almost languidly laying in Korra’s lap for an impossibly long second. Asami soon straightened up.

“Hahhh~ Time for bed~ I'll see you in the morning Korra.” Asami then leaned forward and with sleepy eyes kissed Korra lightly on the cheek before crawling off the couch and padding on bare feet up the stairs and into her upper loft.

“...............................” Korra sat there stunned, her fingers in a death grip with the side of the couch, her face scrunched up in almost painful concentration. She was supposed to not care. Or at least pretend that she didn't have a crush on Asami. She was supposed to let this blow over, it was supposed to be just a passing fad or some new exciting thing that was wild and interesting for a time.  
She leaned forward, elbows on knees and reached her hand up to her chest. Her heart was hammering in her chest, then felt her face, hot, and if she had a mirror she would see how red they were. She felt….energetic, anxious, pain, joy, ellation, excitement.   
This….this wasn't just some fresh new fad. This might be real. She might really be falling for Asami.  
It wasn't just how Asami looked, but the way she smiled, or laughed, or would look shocked sometimes and would have this bare open expression before she could hide it. It was even the way she was so confident and sure of herself, the way Asami always took charge, something about that really excited Korra and she understood that about as much as her other feelings toward the woman.  
All in all Korra was realizing that waiting for her feelings to pass or hiding them was going to be a heck of a lot harder than she thought if she wanted to be the friend Asami needed right now.

“Ahhhhhhhhh~.....fuck berries~........”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view for their first meeting and following weeks.

~Asami~

Asami sighed as she sipped her coffee, blinking her eyes a few times to clear them and try to actually see the news report she was trying to read on her phone that was currently displaying the morning news.  
It was early, hellishly early for Asami anyways, and she did NOT do morning well.

This was already her second cup of coffee and at this rate she wouldn't be able to actually absorb anything she was reading until she was well into her third cup.

This was the trap with having so much free time, you get lazy. Asami always had trouble waking up but it was duty and responsibility that allowed her to push through each morning, now though….there was nothing to drive her past her morning slump.

The only reason she wasn't still lounging in bed basking in the morning sun streaming through the large window that dominated her room was because Kya called to let her know that her new roommate was on her way.

A new roommate.

How…….odd. Definitely something she had never expected to have happened. Though that could be said for a lot of things in her life lately she supposed. 

She glared at her phone in frustration at the thought, then scrolled back up to the top of the news article to try for the 4th time to actually retain the words scrolling past her eyes.

She’s gotten halfway through, not absorbing any of it, and was about to get up to make herself another cup of coffee when she heard the door open and a feminine grunt from the same direction.

Around the corner came a massive box, a box that looked to weigh at least a hundred pounds if the size and bulging seemed to be any indication, coming into the room. Given the size and apparent weight of the box she was surprised to realize that the box was being carried into the room.

Asami watched wide eyed as she saw a fit woman crouch and place the box on the ground in the corner and then straighten up, stretching and working her back and arm muscles; and what muscles they were….

The woman looked just a bit shorter than Asami and was slim but not in a soft way but in a body honed down to curves and muscles kind of way. The woman's arms were bare and the vest she wore was tight and clinging to the body so that each line of the woman's back muscles were outlined perfectly against the cloth. Her shorts came to just below the knees showing a pair of calves honed down to chiseled perfection. Tanned skin, the kind that you get from living in very northern or southern places in very cold climates that Asami couldn't remember the name of, her hair was short, dark brown and hung down to around her chin to frame her pretty face. 

Finally the eyes, Asami felt her jaw drop a bit as the woman turned from examining the room and finally noticed Asami standing there and the way the light hit those vibrant baby blue eyes of hers had made something in Asami flutter.

Chiseled body, beautiful face, gorgeous eyes, and curves in all the right places. Fuck.  
What was Kya thinking! Sending a beauty like this to live with her?

And then the woman opened her mouth and….oh boy.

Asami blinked as the woman rambled on, her voice was clear and beautiful, but she was clearly nervous and babbling, it was almost cute but Asami was still taken aback by the appearance of the beauty and so she did what she usually did when she felt cornered or knocked onto the back foot, went on the offensive.

With a single sharp command she ordered the woman to stop, the same voice she used in the boardrooms when some uppity asshat thought they could get away with trying to sound more important than they were. People have sworn to her that she’s made grown men cry with that tone.

Immediately she felt bad, the woman did not deserve to be talked to like that, and was about to apologize when she noticed that the woman did in fact stop talking and not only stopped but looked relieved to do so?

Oh….?

She studied the woman, Korra, closer. Asami saw the blush spread adorably across Korra’s face as she fidgeted under Asami’s gaze.  
Very interesting….

Asami couldn't keep a little grin from spreading on her lips, is this why Kya sent this woman in particular? She wouldn't have thought Kya would do something like this but if Asami’s budding suspicions were right then that might explain it.

A distraction maybe? A present? Hrmmm?

Maybe Kya’s busy body nosiness had actually worked in her favor for once?

Asami walked over to Korra, putting a little extra english in her hip sway, she watched as Korra’s eyes followed her hips. 

Ohh yeah...No questioning it. This woman wanted it. 

If anyone had asked Asami if she wanted a new relationship she would have said hell no, even now she couldn't imagine ever being in a real relationship again, or at the very least not anytime soon, but maybe just having a bit of fun with a plaything? Again she would have said no, but that was before this beauty walked in with those muscled arms and that tight back and...Nnnn<3 look at that stomach, those abs.

Asami introduced herself and held out her hand, taking Korra’s in a firm grip and holding the stronger woman's hand in her delicate one.

She brushed her fingers along Korra’s wrist, a little brush, a little tease, a little probing, something that could be played off as innocent if she was wrong; while she stared straight into Korra’s eyes. Asami was rewarded with watching the woman blush and fidget, even avert her gaze slightly.

Something about watching such a physically imposing woman act so timid and passive towards Asami made her body warm. She would have to thank Kya later, Asami was SO not in the mood for another dominant personality, not like that treacherous bitch.

Asami watched as Korra realized she was just standing there drooling over herself as she gazed into Asami’s eyes and again babbled out an apology before claiming to have to get her things. Asami considered offering to help but decided against it, she wanted to enjoy the show.

And a show it was, as Korra showed just how well her strong body could move and lift as she carried in two more equally heavy boxes. Asami had to bite her lip at one point when she saw those strong arms and back flex in just such a way as she set a box down. Damn that woman's body was a work of art.

Asami got another cup of coffee for herself and one for Korra and invited Korra to sit, but not before asking which room was Asami’s and which was hers. The wording made Asami pause and wonder if it was intentional but those clear baby blue eyes looked so innocent, so guileless. 

“......I’m the top…..you’re the bottom.” She said in a voice brokering no argument.

She couldn't keep the little knowing grin off her face, wondering if Korra would even get the implication. She watched as Korra blushed but as if she didn't know why she was blushing. Odd.  
She almost choked on her coffee when Korra responded so openly and confidently, either this woman was bold or she didn't understand; confusing…..and entertaining at the same time.  
But refreshing nonetheless. She could use a little of both.

They sat for a while and talked, Asami found herself more and more curious about this woman, who was both so timid and bold, yet naïve. She seemed aware of both her own beauty and Asami’s but something about her reactions didn't match up with what Asami was expecting, she was confusing, but incredibly compelling to the point that Asami couldn't stop asking question after question in an effort to learn more about Korra.

Eventually Korra managed to sneak her own question in and of course it was about her family, Asami felt disappointed that this woman also seemed to just be interested in the family name, did she just want the gossip as well? Was this all a ploy? Prance a sexy woman in front of her and get a new scoop? Not likely as this was set up by Kya, but still a little disappointing to see Korra so interested in getting new gossip apparently.

Asami spouted out the PR line that had been drilled into her by her press agent in a monotone voice, a part of her was surprisingly worried about annoying Korra but a bigger part of her was just tired of saying this damn line over and over.

But all expectations were blown away the next second when Korra opened her mouth and showed just how jaded and conceited Asami was.

She...Korra….didn't know who she was? What future industries was? Impossible? Or was it? Didn't Korra just say she was from the far north? Didn't she just say she didn't pay attention to politics or business, ahh~

Asami felt herself wince internally at her own sense of self importance. She felt this whole time that Korra must surely know who she was, who her father was, and Korra didn't know any of that. What an ego check.

While Korra stammered an apology, worried that she had somehow insulted Asami of all things, Asami reeled in her own mind. She was the one who owed this woman an apology if anything. Asami rolled that thought around in her head though, that Korra didn't know who she was, not really. Hah~ Korra thought she was a model, and Asami could tell it wasn't just a line.  
A gorgeous woman, clearly interested in her, doesn't know a thing about her…

That was oddly refreshing….and dangerous.

But Asami knew now that she would have to tell Korra about most everything, if only so she was forewarned and didn't get blindsided by the news or paparazzi. At least she would get to tell her side of the story and not the edited bullshit version her father wants everyone to think.

So Asami told Korra, told her almost everything.   
It was also a good opportunity to finally get confirmation on Asami’s suspicions. It was when she was telling Korra about the arranged marriage that Asami realized she may have had it wrong.

“Ugh~ Sorry. Was he a complete ass? One of those rich snooty types that have more money than….sense….” Korra asked with real confusion, Asami blinked at Korra, the confusion seemed real, as if Korra really couldn't think of the obvious reason why Asami wouldn't be interested in a guy. Asami raised an eyebrow in amused confusion, she couldn't be this wrong about Korra right?

“....Hmm…...The problem, is that he was a he.” Asami said as she sat back, waiting for Korra’s reaction.  
Asami watched as Korra did a slow blink, confusion, and then surprise clear as day on Korra’s beautiful features.   
Asami’s heart sank a little, again surprising her with how much this woman could affect her in such a short time as to make her feel depressed so quickly.

“You didn't know I was a lesbian. Are you….are you alright with that?” Asami asked, stopping halfway as if she was going to ask something else. 

She wanted to confirm if Korra was one as well but couldn't figure out how to say it, again she was thrown off by this confusing woman, clearly she was watching Asami with interest but was it not the same interest as the way Asami watched her?

Asami sighed as she continued the story for the eager Korra, her mind still racing and wondering how she had it so wrong. 

The way that Korra’s eyes followed her, the way she blushed, the way she fidgeted, all appointed to affection, arousal, lust, even the way she reacted to Asami being so forceful, the adorable and subtle ways she submitted to Asami, showed just how into the idea Korra was. Was she faking it? Leading her on? No, a few minutes of talking and Asami already knew that wasn't how Korra was.

Then what? The way Korra reacted didn't match what she was saying! Asami needed to know more about her!   
After quickly answering Korra’s questions, Asami quickly turned the topic back onto Korra and began grilling her, determined to solve this beautiful mystery.

It wasn't long before Asami got the answer she needed, even if she wasn't prepared for it. Korra was an idiot, also a raging lesbian, or at least Bi, and she had no idea. The sheer absurdity of that level of denseness stunned Asami for a few seconds. She recovered and couldn't keep the amusement off her face as her mind began to race, at first she was disappointed, but…..

Asami ended the conversation and got up to cross back to the kitchen, putting more sway into her hips and looking back over her shoulder to see Korra watching her ass, she winked at Korra, another blush coloring the beautiful woman's face.

Asami watched as Korra’s face scrunched up in thought, puzzling through her inner thoughts, a look of concentration on her face. She looked adorable with her brow furrowed like that.   
Though the look of clear appraisal on Korra’s face when she watched Asami was better, this look had its own attraction for Asami, made Asami want to tease and poke at Korra more.  
‘Didn't even consider it’? Hah! That was about to change. 

This could be fun.

Asami did in fact have fun over the next week, from wearing less and less around the apartment to hugging and holding onto Korra whenever she could get away with it, she was always sure to never go to far or push anything that she thought would make Korra truly uncomfortable, there would be no fun in that, but when she would just walk into the main room wearing nothing but her panties and bra while Korra was working out and then plop onto the couch and just watch Korra, the way that Korra would lose count of her pushups over and over would let Asami know that Korra was probably getting just as much pleasure out of this as Asami was, even if she didn't know it yet.

It became a game to see how long it would take for Korra to realize just how attracted to Asami she was. 

There were a few times that Asami worried about just how dense Korra had to be to not realize her own feeling, like the time Asami hugged Korra before she left for work, the hug turning into something more as Asami really held on and felt the other women's nipples harden under her top, or the time that Asami tried to kiss Korra on the cheek as Korra was lounging about one day and Asami felt Korra turn her face into the kiss and even lean after Asami as she pulled away and left with a giggle.

Asami also noticed how Korra had started to act around her, how eager she was to please her, how when Asami smiled at her, Korra would just kind of go blank and get this dopey adorable grin on her face.   
It was incredibly endearing and Asami began to look forward to those moments and even turn them into a little routine.   
Asami would tell Korra to do something, Korra would do it, Asami would smile, Korra’s brain would fritz, Asami would give her a little peck on the cheek and walk away.

Asami didn't even have to fake her smile, watching Korra so eager and happy truly brought a smile to Asami’s face.

But it was the night she curled up on the loveseat with Korra in nothing but a loose button up shirt that she knew that she finally had Korra right where she wanted her. 

As she laid her head on Korra’s shoulder and let her breath play across Korra’s tanned neck, as her thigh shifted every few minutes on Korra’s, as she felt Korra’s heart hammering in her chest, that was when Asami knew that Korra couldn't lie to herself anymore.

Satisfied, she got up and went to bed, her hips swaying enough that the pale skin of her ass peaked out from under the loose shirt as she walked. Just before she turned the corner at the top of the stairs to her room, she looked back down at Korra to see the woman with almost a painful look of longing and lust on her face.

Asami felt her own body heat up, knowing that it was her body that was making Korra feel and look like that, the power, the control, it felt good.

And it was only the beginning if she had any say in it.

Which, of course, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be combined with chapter 1, whoops. Oh well. Chapters will....USUALLY be longer then these two, but not by much, still getting the feel for single chapter lengths.  
> I'm still knew to writing and I hope its not TOO glaringly obvious, I'm learning as I go and welcome any feedback. My motivation is delicate and I'm a sensitive soul so please don't be too harsh with me if you can help it. >.<  
> This story is going to bounce back and forth between Korra's and Asami's POV, not necessarily in order, simply whoever I feel had a more interesting viewpoint of a situation, also with the exception of this first chapter I don't go over the same events twice when I switch characters.  
> Well, again, I hope you enjoy what I write, cya next week or in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra cant control herself any longer, and Asami is happy that everything is going according to plan.....mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming!

~Korra~

“hrnnng~....A-Aaahnn<3.......hahh!”

Korra buried her head deeper into her pillow and bit down on the cloth, that last moan was way too loud, she needed to control herself, even if her lack of control was what got her into this position in the first place.

“Hhn~ Hnn~! HNNnnng~”

Her body tensed and she felt her muscles lock up.  
So close~  
She lifted her hips higher into the air to give her hand more room to move and get a better angle as she curled her fingers tightly inside of herself, pressing against that spot just inside her entrance that always made her twitch and gasp.  
Her free hand clawed at the bed beside her pillow and grasped the bedsheet, causing it to bunch up in her fist.

“O-Oooohnnn~~ Hrnn~ H-Hhaa~”

She shouldn't be doing this, Asami was just in the other room, sitting on the couch, probably lounging like some kind of goddess in her skimpy robe and enjoying her night, unaware of the lewd debauchery that had taken over Korra tonight.

“O-OOoohhh~.....A-Asami~.......Hrnnn~”

Then again, it was Asami’s fault all this was happening. Weeks of little touches, pecks on the check, caresses, cuddling without technically cuddling, and that damned smile that melted Korra to her core, all while those clear emerald eyes bore into her and followed Korra across the room.  
Korra imagined those same eyes now, looking down at her, and Korra felt her own eyes flutter as she added a second finger to the first inside of her and curled them together.

After the first week, Korra realized that maybe she might like girls, or at the very least Asami, but she wasn't going to act on it, she wouldn't even know how to broach the subject anyways, the few times she would try to be circumspect about it and ask if Asami was looking for a new girlfriend or if there was anyone that caught her eye, Asami would get a cold look in her eye and even Korra could tell Asami didn't want to talk about relationships.. It was clear Asami wasn't interested in a relationship after what happened with her last one, so Korra was content to just sit and wait to see what happened.  
The second week though, proved that intent to be more difficult then she had thought. She began thinking of Asami all the time, her mind wandering to the raven haired beauty several times an hour even while at work. It also didn't help that Asami was always there, hugging her, leaning over her to see what she was reading, standing so close to her at the sink while she did dishes so that their hips touched, and all the while she would walk around in more and more intoxicatingly beautiful attire that left Korra just staring at her for minutes with her jaw on the floor.   
Korra knew that Asami saw her ogling her, she would often come back to herself after staring at Asami only to see the woman staring straight back at her with an unreadable smile on her face, and was just glad Asami had not called her on it or got mad at her yet but it was getting to the point that Korra would just go brain dead anytime Asami walked into the room and would just stop doing whatever it was that she was doing and stare after Asami until the beauty would clear her throat and smile that damned smile at her.

“AAAAhahnnn~ Hhahhaa~ O-Oooooh~Fuck! A-Asami~ Asami~......hrrnnn~”

But that was nothing compared to the third week. The week that Korra realized that Asami never really left the apartment except for a very few times and each of those was when Korra was at work. Apparently whatever work Asami still had to do for her company could mostly be done remotely so Asami was always in the apartment, and the walls were very thin, and Korra was so very fucking horny.  
She realized going into the third week that she needed to take care of “business” but she also knew that she wasn't the…..quietest...in the throws of passion and that letting anyone, especially Asami, especially since she would undoubtedly play a starring role in whatever fantasy Korra came up with, hear her moaning was mortifying.   
She was growing desperate as the days went on but finally today she couldn't hold it anymore, couldn't stay strong, couldn't stop herself, not after what happened. Not after Asami came into the living area while wearing her new robe.  
“Robe” what a lame word, robe may be to tame a word to describe the scraps of cloth that Asami was wearing, it was a dark red piece of silken cloth that was thin and clung to those perfect shapely curves of Asami as if they were glued on and more of the materiel was sheer then wasn't. It only reached to her upper thighs and left the long pale expanse of her legs bare and begging to be kissed, or at least that was the overwhelming urge Korra had when she looked at them..  
Korra would be lying if she didn't admit that she lost several IQ points that very second, each one dripping slowly from between her thighs, her mind simply went blank and before she knew it she was across the room and standing before Asami, Korra was sure that she was going to tackle Asami right then and there and not be able to stop herself but then Asami smiled up at her with that quirked grin and those piercing eyes and simply asked…

“So...that's a yes I take it~?”

Korra blinked stupidly at Asami for a few seconds before she realized that while her brain had taken a vacation and her body had been run by systems further south of her belt line, Asami had asked her something. Korra tried to get her mind working, Ah~ Dance, Asami had asked her to dance. Music was already playing, turned on by Asami at some point that Korra couldn't remember.  
Korra nodded dumbly to Asami, she did love to dance, the physicality of it always appealed to Korra, being able to move and just let her body do what felt right, but she realized that if she let her body do what it felt was right at this very moment it would not involve dancing as her libido seemed to be the one calling the shots at the moment.

But luckily, or maybe unluckily as it turned out, Asami took the lead as she did in most things and grabbed hold of Korra, turned her around so that her back was pressed to the front of Asami and began to move them around in slow undulating movements. She was putty in Asami’s firm but delicate hands. Asami led and Korra found herself easily falling into step with her, letting herself be led.   
This wasn't the dancing she was used to, so much more...sensual then what she had ever done before, she couldn't think of anything but the feel of the woman behind her as she was led.  
And what a body it was.  
Asami looked beautiful and delicate but Korra knew from all the glimpses and touches of the past weeks that while she looked soft and didn't have the definition that Korra did, Asami was no mere delicate flower, there was a firm body under all of the elegant feminine beauty, a body that Korra could feel pressed against her back; a body that was all female, Korra was reminded when she felt firm breasts push into her from behind.  
Korra’s breath caught in her throat as her body reacted almost violently to the stimulation causing her steps to falter in their dancing, a falter that was quickly corrected with Asami’s forceful lead. Her body felt like it was on fire and her heart was pounding violently in her chest, but the glorious torture didn't end there as she felt Asami slide her hands down the bare skin of Korra’s arms, each light brush of fingers feeling like a trail of electricity until Asami grabbed Korra’s wrists and slowly raised both of her arms into the air until it looked like she was reaching for the ceiling.  
Korra could hear Asami talking, something about the music and how she loved to dance, but her own pulse was too loud in her ears and Korra couldn't follow any of it, all she could follow was the trail of electricity running down her arms as Asami slowly trailed her fingers back down Korra’s raised arms and then across her chest.

Korra gasped and trembled as she felt hands slide from her arms to her chest to her tight stomach. She looked down with unclear eyes, eager to watch the hands, lost in the sensation and was surprised to see her own nipples hard and straining against the cloth of her tight shirt, she bit her lip to keep from moaning as those delicate hands trailed along her stomach and then slid to her hips and firmly grasped them.  
She felt the hands tense and felt her waist pulled back against Asami’s. Korra was looking down, her eyes drawn to the hands trailing over her body, so there was nothing in the way when Asami lightly bit down on the back of Korra’s neck.  
Korra’s eyes went wide for a second before fogging over, a long breath escaped her lips in a sigh and she felt her body both relax and tighten in a dichotomy of sensations.  
It was unlike anything Korra had ever felt before, teeth sinking into her skin, not harshly, not enough to draw blood, but just enough to let Korra feel the pressure; and the things it did to Korra’s body left her stunned by arousal.

Korra didn't remember what excuse she gave Asami, she only made sure to assure Asami that she wasn't mad or anything and that she had had fun but that she just needed to go to her room for the night. Korra barely had the door closed before she threw herself onto the bed and began trying to calm herself down.   
She needed to calm down but she knew she wouldn't, not tonight, not when she could still feel the warmth of Asami’s breasts pushing into her back complete with the stiffness of nipples she could swear she felt, not when she could still feel the hot breath against her neck and hard teeth against her soft flesh. Korra whimpered as she tore her clothes off, it was only a few seconds before she was face down, her face buried in a pillow to keep her moans from being heard, her fingers buried in her now drooling pussy.

“Aaahnn! HNNnnooo~ O-OOohhhgg~ A-Asami....ASAMI~!”

Korra writhed on the bed, her fingers now audible with a wet sound below her as her fingers danced inside of her. She reached up with the hand that was clenched in the sheets and ran a few fingers along the back of her neck.  
She swear she could feel little indents back there in the shape of teeth.  
Her body locked up, she was so close.

“A-Asami~ Ooohh~ C-Close! Asami! H-Hahh~ Hahh~ HAhhh~ Asami~~”

“Yes? Did you need me~?”

=====================================================================

~Asami~ 

Damn she’s loud.

Asami examined her fingers casually as she leaned against the wall just outside Korra’s room, the sounds from within making it very clear what was happening just a few feet away.

Asami ran a slim hand up her thigh and slid it under the hem of her robe.

Nnnn~

Wet and hot. Korra wasn't the only one that’s had a hard time these past weeks. Asami bit her lower lip and made an effort to take her hand away from her own needy warmth, she had other plans after all.  
Weeks of teasing, weeks of taunting and flaunting herself in front of Korra, and if Korra’s lingering looks were any indication then the flaunting was super effective, Asami had to admit Korra had restraint. Well…..in some areas at least, or so it seemed as another loud moan rang out from the other side of the wall..  
Asami could just imagine, those strong hands and fingers, wet and curled within fleshy folds, those muscles squirming under her touch.  
Asami let out a shaky breath, she was surprisingly impatient all of a sudden. She wanted to be in there, wanted to see the face that matched those sounds, but she had to wait, at least until-

“A-Asami~ Ooohh~ C-Close! Asami! H-Hahh~ Hahh~ HAhhh~ Asami~~”

-That. 

Asami felt a grin spread across her face even as a shiver ran through her body as she heard her name called out in pleasure. Without missing a beat though she put an innocent smile on her face and opened the door without knocking even, and walked into Korra’s room boldly.  
She had to suppress the shiver of anticipation and lust she felt at what she saw. Korra, naked and on her bed, her face buried in a pillow while her long muscular legs were locked tense and straight while her hips were raised, Korra’s fingers dancing within the sopping wet depths of her pussy.  
Beautiful.

Asami cleared her throat, swallowed her own rising lust for just a few more seconds, and spoke in a clear voice.  
“Yes? Did you need me~?”

It was like she had struck Korra with lightning, the tanned woman jumped so violently Asami was worried she would break the bed when she came back down. Instead Korra whirled around and tried to cover herself with the sheets, sheets that had been knocked to the ground and were out of reach, leaving Korra with only her hands to cover herself. After her mad scramble, Korra finally looked up and met Asami’s eyes.  
Asami couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over Korra, her eyes trailing between her thighs and noticing just how wet she was.

“A-Asami! W-What are...this……..This isn't….what it looks like?” Korra stammered and then ended weakly as if even she knew that the obvious lie was pathetic.

Asami stared at Korra for a few seconds. Her face was carefully blank and considering.  
“Oh~? So you aren't Masturbating while calling out my name in passion~?” She asked in a voice still innocent, still blank, but with a cord of steel at its center. She had spent years practicing how to layer context and insinuations into simple sentences.  
If she thought Korra was blushing before, that was nothing compared to the flame of red that covered her cheeks now. Asami was almost worried the poor girl would pass out with all that blood rushing to her head. She had to stop herself from laughing, she had a part to play for now.

“I…..I mean…..N-No! I was…..Working out! Just….working out! In the nude! As I do…...sometimes……..” Korra sputtered out.

Asami had to work damn hard not to laugh. Korra was too damn cute, she couldn't even look Asami in the eyes while she talked and she was clearly scrambling for excuses. Even if Asami didn't know for a fact what Korra was actually doing she wouldn't have believed a single word out of Korra’s mouth. Asami was surprised how endearing she found it that Korra apparently couldn't lie to save her life. Refreshing.  
But still, Asami knew she couldn't laugh this away, not if she wanted to get what she wanted out of this little encounter she had set up. So instead, she put a little frown on her face, almost a glare, and walked further into the room, adding an extra sway to her hips as she did, she was rewarded with Korra’s eyes trailing down her body and glueing to her thighs.

“Are you lying to me Korra? I really don't like liars…...I've dealt with too many of them in my life already” She stopped as she reached the bed, looking down at Korra, putting disapproval and disappointment in her voice as her frown took on a pained look that was only half feigned, she really did have too many liars in her life. 

Korra immediately looked crestfallen.  
“N-No! I mean….That’s…...I……”

“What were you doing Korra?” She asked sternly, giving Korra a glare that she often gave difficult people at work.  
She watched Korra shiver and look away, a blush returning to her face.

“I…..I was….Masturbating…….”

“Oh~? Really…..? Why were you calling my name, Korra?”

“................” Silence as Korra sat there, squirming under Asami’s gaze. Asami didn't back down though and simply waited. Eventually. “................I was……...I was thinking about you………….” Korra said so quietly that Asami almost didn't hear it. Korra still wouldn't look up to meet Asami’s eyes, she didn't like that.

“Thinking of me while touching yourself? Why would you do that? I thought you didn't like women like that?” She reached out and hooked a finger under Korra’s chin and lifted her face so that they were looking at each other again. Korra looked like she was about to cry from mortification, Asami felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine at that look on Korra’s face.

“.....I…...I don't….I think……...I mean…..you…..You’re just so……...Nnnn!” Korra clearly had trouble talking, and even though she could have she didn't fight the single finger under her chin, she did still avert her eyes though, and again Asami didn't like that, she wanted to stare into those guileless brilliant blue eyes some more.

“Look at me.” She commanded sternly before softening her voice again. “Are you saying this is my fault? That you’re touching yourself because of me?”

“.....I….No…”

“Don't lie to me again Korra.”

“................I……………..That’s……………………….” Korra couldn't sit still, fidgeting and trying to look everywhere but at Asami, but each time she tried to turn her head Asami firmly held her in place with a single finger and after Asami’s command, Korra’s eyes kept finding Asami’s. Asami had to keep her breathing steady, seeing Korra like this was arousing her more than she had thought it would.

Asami waited patiently as Korra oh so slowly tried to not say what she knew was the trust. Asami was patient, she knew how to let the silence play out in conversations for the greatest effect. She slowly played her nail under Korra’s chin, absently scratching as if she wasn't even thinking about it and was rewarded when Korra let out a tiny gasp.  
After the gasp Asami was pleased when Korra let out a little shiver and then relaxed into the scratching, like a dog eager for pats. It looked like she may not have even realized she had done it. Soon after she watched as Korra admitted defeat as her shoulders slumped and she just barely nodded her head yes.

“Siiighh~ Then it is my fault…..It's only fair that I help fix it then.” Asami slid forward then, pushing herself against the bed and slowly lifting a leg to place her knee beside Korra. 

“W-What are you doing! I mean, you don't have to do anything! I mean, I……..That’s..” Korra immediately began sputtering and stammering as Asami started to climb onto the bed, not stopping her or baking away Asami noticed, just working herself up into one of her babble spree’s that Asami usually found endearing. But not right now.

“Enough! Be quiet~! Slide forward.” Asami commanded as she put the finger that was under Korra’s chin and pressed it against her lips instead. Korra instantly shut up and Asami noticed that Korra’s eyes fluttered and her body shivered.  
Oh~ She liked that~  
And Asami liked that Korra likes it, a lot.

“Good girl~”

Korra obeyed and slid herself forward a bit so that Asami could climb onto the bed behind her. Asami sat herself against the headboard with her legs spread as Korra watched her with hungry eyes. Asami let a smirk play across her face before reaching forward and grabbing Korra gently by the hair and pulling the woman towards her so that Korra was sitting with her back to Asami’s chest. Asami kept one hand in Korra’s hair but the other she reached around and first lightly grabbed Korra by the throat, just the slightest of grasps, before sliding down her body.

“How do you feel Korra~?” Asami asked sweetly as she slid her hand towards Korra’s impressive chest.

“Hahh~.....g-good…..”

“Mmmm~ Just good~?” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear as she cupped one of Korra’s breasts and lifted it gently.

“A-Ahh~....v-very good….and hot…..”

“Nnn~ Hot~? Very good….Hot…..and horny~?” Asami whispered as her finger started to lightly brush across one of Korra’s nipples.

“G-God~ yes~ H-Horny!”

“Ooohh~? Is that because of me? Am I making you hot and horny Korra~?” Asami placed a gentle kiss against Korra’s earlobe. Her hand now leaving Korra’s chest and sliding down to her stomach, lower, feeling those taught abs from all the hard work Korra put into making her body the work of art it is. She trailed fingered along Korra’s stomach, drawing patterns as she worked herself lower and lower, inch by inch.

“F-Fuuuck~ Y-Yes! Y-You make me hot and horny! A-Asami~ P-Please~”

“Hrmmm~? Please what~? What do you want Korra? What do you NEED Korra?” She slid her hand down, past the pubic mound, noting the lack of hair with a smirk. Korra’s thighs were closed, pressed together tightly in either shame or embarrassment. She lightly slapped a thigh and Korra’s legs obediently spread, causing Asami to smirk.

“GGhnn~ A-Asami~ N-Need you to touch me~ Please touch me!”

“Oh? You want me to touch you? Ask nicely then.” Asami leaned in and whispered the last so quietly into Korra’s ear as she trailed a finger along the outer edges of Korra’s lower lips, god’s she was so hot, so wet, she was already twitching.

“P-Please~ Please touch me Asami~ Please Asami~” 

Korra was writhing and squirming under Asami’s fingers. It was so hot to feel this strong woman squirming weekly on top of her that Asami had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet, the feel of this woman's wait on top of her as it writhed in pleasure was almost enough to make Asami break and just forget about everything she had planned. Almost.

“Oooohhh~ Touch you where~? Here~? Here~?” Asami let her hand slide further down until her fingers scratched lightly against Korra’s thigh, then she let her tongue slip out and gently, sensuously, licked the back of Korra’s ear. She heard Korra whimper weakly.

“N-No~ Please! Please~ M-My….Nnnn!” Korra faltered, unable to say what she needed.

“Say it. Tell me or I won't understand.” Asami prompted. Korra was embarrassed, she just needed a little guidance, a little helping hand to lead her. Luckily, Asami was more than willing to lead Korra.

“.....p-pussy~....My pussy! Please touch me there! I need it Asami~ please~”

“Oh~! That’s what you meant~? Well~ I guess it is my fault that you’re….hot~....horny~....wet~...and needy~” With each word she brushed her finger gently along the wet slit of Korra. Korra gasped beautifully with each stroke.  
“It’s only fair that I take care of you’re wet and horny body, i'm the one that made it that way after all, that makes it my responsibility~”

Asami slid a finger into Korra’s hot depths. Instantly Korra twitched and began to writhe even more than before, Asami tightened her grip on Korra’s hair to hold her steady and was rewarded with a gasping moan from Korra, Asami pulled a little harder, another moan. Asami felt her own body heat up and a warmth start to build without even touching herself, just from this woman writhing on top of her and the sounds she was pulling from her.

Asami needed to concentrate on what she was doing instead of her own pleasure.

She let another finger slide into Korra and began to explore and map out each and every spot of Korra that she could reach as she learned what the woman liked.  
She would use Korra’s moans and gasps and twitches as a guide to her pleasure, a scratch just inside the entrance made her shiver, two fingers pushing on the same spot made her writhe, circling the clit slowly and teasingly made Korra whimper, pinching the clit made her moan like a wild animal.  
Asami explored and experimented, mixing and matching as she unlocked Korra's secrets. Several times she had to slow or stop herself completely as Korra approached the edge of release, Asami unwilling to let her go just yet, she knew that prolonging the experience would make it all the more pleasurable in the end and Asami needed Korra to feel the most exquisite pleasure of her life tonight.

“A-Aahhn~ Hahhh~ O-OOoOooo~ A-Asami~ AAAhhh~ Hhrnn~ Hhrnnn~ Hhrrnn~!!”

“Mmm~ Yes Korra~? Does this feel good?” Asami quietly whispered as Korra bucked and writhed on top of her, the only sounds in the room were Korra’s moans and whimpers and the wet squelching sounds from Korra’s pussy.

“S-So gooooOoOOOod~ O-Ohhhh~ S-So…...SoOoOOooooOhHHHH~”

“Oh~? It does? That’s good~ I'm glad you can feel good. You’re incredibly wet and tight down here so I was pretty sure, but it's nice to hear you say it~ You’re so hot down here as well~ Are you still horny Korra~?” Asami asked pleasantly, as if she wasn't even aware of the pleasure Korra was feeling. Her fingers began to speed up just a little.

“Hrnnngg~ Yes yes!! Oh god yes!! S-So close!!! Oo-OOHhhhh~ HRnnnn~~!! C-Cum~ N-Need to cum~!”

“Cum~? Ohhhhhh~ You want to cum Korra? I thought you just wanted me to touch you~? Did you want to cum Korra~?” Asami asked as her fingers slowed down again.

“A-AAahhhh~ Y-Yessss~ Please~ I-I need to cum!! O-Oooo fuckkkk~~~!!!”

“OOooohhh~! Ok then~ You should have said so silly, I told you I won't understand unless you say something. Hey...first, remind me, why were you so horny again~?” Fingers moving a little faster.

“Hrnrnnnn~~ Y-you!! Y-You make me hot and horny Asamiiiiiiii~~!!”

“Good girl~ Now, whose responsibility is it to take care of your wet~ Hot~ Horny~ Tight~ Body~?” A little faster still.

“Y-Yours~!! Oh fuck yours Asami!!! H-Horny body~ Y-Yours~~ Hrnnngg~~!!”

“That's right~ This hot and horny body is my responsibility~ Now let me show you how I can take care of it~ But first. Once more, ask me nicely~.” Her fingers stop completely. The hand she has curled into Korra’s hair forces Korra’s head forward, baring the back of her neck, Asami can still see the imprint of her teeth from earlier and she lays a gentle kiss on it as she talks.

“.........A-ahhh~.......A-Asami~~ Please let me cum~ Nnnnn~ A-Asami~ Please~ Please let me cum Asami~!!!!”

“Good girl~” Asami couldn't keep the shiver from running up and down her body, hearing Korra beg, making Korra beg, it was intoxicating. She could get addicted to this.   
“Cum for me~” Asami says as she bites down firmly on the back of Korra’s neck, harder than before as her fingers begin to move faster than ever.  
Korra immediately exploded into orgasm, her body bucking and writhing as her legs twitched and spasm and Asami never stopped her fingers moving. 

Asami kept her fingers dancing as Korra howled and moaned, she was loud enough that Asami wondered if the neighbors could hear.  
Asami suddenly felt a flood of wetness cascade over her hand and looked down in surprise, she grinned, apparently Korra was a squirter.  
Asami giggled a bit as she forced orgasm after orgasm on Korra, eventually the other woman’s writhing began to grow sluggish and slow, Asami slowed her hand, she wanted Korra cum dumb, not unconscious.

Asami sits there for a bit, holding Korra as she twitches and spasms from aftershocks, kissing the back of her neck and her ears, and her cheek as a few minutes pass, Korra only able to gasp and pant as she regains control of her body. Asami rubs Korra’s arms and legs, bringing feelings back to them, and an orgasm like that is quite an ordeal and Asami knows to take care of Korra.  
As soon as Asami is sure that Korra wont start panicking or isn't going to just fall asleep in her own juices, Asami slides out from under her and stands by the bed, stretches her arms over her head and looks back down at the dazed Korra. Korra was looking up at her blearily with a dazed expression, the look of a job well done, Asami thought.

“Make sure to grab a glass of water, drink the whole thing. And you don't have to change the sheets now but at the very least strip the bed, don't sleep on it like that.” Asami instructed.  
“Well, see you in the morning~” Asami grinned and smiled innocently as if what they did was the most natural thing in the world. She wanted to just turn and walk out then, she should have, she was supposed to, everything had gone to plan so far she just needed to walk out now; but she hesitated as she looked down into the still panting and dazed form of Korra, laying on the bed naked and sweaty and so damned beautiful.   
Asami noticed the eyes, glazed and pleasure drunk but still staring up into Asami’s own emerald gaze, Asami felt her heart quicken for a different reason than any other that night. Asami knew she was supposed to just walk out and leave it at that but instead she leaned down and kissed Korra, kissed her slowly and deeply on the lips. Korra responded in kind and the kiss lasted forever and a year.

Asami quickly straightened, her eyes wide and surprised. She turned and walked briskly out of the room, her swaying hips and sensual gait forgotten for the first time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Korra and Asami's first time and Korra is finding out that Asami's apatite is nearly unquenchable.  
> She's also finding out just how powerless she is in the face of such beauty and iron willpower, and how much she enjoys that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things....  
> First, I realized something when playing around with posting a new chapter and found out that I was messing up how I was copying and pasting chapters into the text box, this has lead to some chapters being moved in ways I don't want AND certain text not being italicized when it was supposed to be which may have led to confusion.  
> My fault, and I think I figured out what I did wrong.
> 
> Second, I'm editing chapters a few chapters ahead of the chapters I post, which is to say that when I get suggestions for improvements I've probably already edited the next chapter or two, this means that some of the suggested changes may not be seen right away. I'm not ignoring the suggestions, I appreciate and am listening to them all, they just may not show up right away.
> 
> As I've said, I'm learning, hope you all enjoy the chapter.

~Korra~  
  
  
Korra’s hands slowly stopped drying the dish she was holding, she was standing at the sink attached to the low counter dividing the kitchen from the main living area of the apartment and washing the dishes from the lunch she had just made for herself when Asami walked out of her room and started to descend the stairs.   
  
Asami was a late riser, but I guess that’s what they mean when they say beauty sleep, because even after just waking up Asami was undeniably beautiful.  
  
Korra gulped as she felt things low in her body tighten at the sight, as they usually did with more repeated frequency this past week since Asami had taken Korra in her own room and showed her what pleasure really was.  
  
With a plate still in her hands she watched dumbly as Asami descended the stairs in all her beautiful glory, her long pale legs clad in tight jeans similar to the day that Korra had first seen her and a loose fitting button up shirt hanging off her.  
Even when a bit of a mess her hair looked immaculate and cascaded in waves down around her shoulders.   
  
Asami always looked like some goddess descending upon the world and it was enough to even make Korra think about putting forth the effort to try and make herself more presentable around the house; but Korra knew that no matter what she did she would never match the grace and beauty of the woman walking off the stairs in front of her.  
  
Korra watched as Asami brushed her fingers through her tangled hair; the plate in her hands completely forgotten as Korra watched those long delegate fingers slide through waves of soft raven waves, those fingers that Korra had come to know intimately over this past week.  
  
Over, and over, and over again….  
  
Asami looked up and their eyes met across the room, emerald knives that pierced Korra to her very core and made her heart start hammering in her chest, she watched as a slow mischievous grin spread across Asami’s face.  
  
 _Shit! Fuck! Shit shit shit!_ _  
_ _  
_Korra immediately looked away, back to the plate that she had been holding for the past two minutes and quickly started to dry it again even though it was already dry. She tried to calm her heart and make it look like she hadn't been staring but she knew the damage was already done.  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as Asami walked slowly across the room towards her.  
  
Korra, always hyper aware of Asami’s position in a room, tried not to make it obvious she was following the slow moving seductress’ each step, steps that made Korra’s body start to quiver and anticipate the things she knew was about to happen.  
  
Korra’s body knew what was going to happen and it was preparing itself, craving it, a pavlovian response brought on by this past week of Asami bringing Korra to pleasure time and time again every time their eyes met.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad except for the part where Korra turned into a brainless compliant oaf everytime Asami walked into the room now. She wanted to be suave, sexy, seductive, but instead she was just a walking, barely talking, mess of arousal whenever this goddess calling herself Asami was within a hundred feet of her.   
And the apartment wasn't THAT big!  
  
 _I mean, how do you fight something you want so badly?_ _  
_ _  
_And she did want it, oh she wanted it very much, almost enough to scare her, and her body made sure she knew that as she felt her nipples harden and things lower start to moisten as Asami rounded the counter corner and headed towards her all the while never taking her eyes off of Korra.  
  
Korra refused to look straight at her and continued to dry the same dish that was already dry minutes ago as Asami walked right up to her and stopped just a few inches away.  
  
“.........”  
  
“.........”  
  
The silence grew as _still_ Korra dried the same plate, her pulse hammering in her throat and her body crying out for….something. She had visions of herself falling to her knees and begging Asami to just take her already, or turning and just jumping on Asami and taking out all her lust on the graceful woman, or of simply dropping the plate right there and fingering herself then and there because Asami was just standing there staring at her not doing anything and it was driving Korra wild!!  
  
Korra realized that she was already breathing heavily without Asami even having to do anything but stand there, how did this woman have such complete control over her body, or at least her labido, already? Was that normal for lesbians? She needed to find one and ask. One that wasn't Asami!  
  
 _There should be a damn manual! A lesbian manual! Isn't there supposed to be a welcoming seminar for newcomers or something?!_ _  
_ _  
_She glanced over slyly, just the corner of her eyes moving to look over at Asami.  
And met those emerald soul windows staring straight into her eyes while a knowing and amused expression danced across Asami’s face.  
  
“...Korra. Do you need my help?” Asami asked sweetly.  
  
Korra jerked at the sound, even the sweet voice of Asami was enough to make Korra shiver.  
  
She placed the plate down, afraid that she was going to drop it if she didn't get control of herself soon. She took a deep steadying breath, that came out more of a shaky sigh, and turned towards Asami.  
  
She instantly noticed Asami’s eyes run up and down her body, stopping at her breasts and crotch and Korra knew instantly that Asami was taking in the hard nipples and damp spot between her thighs. Korra cursed herself for trying to look good around the apartment as she regretted her clothing choice, a thin pair of string tie short shorts and a clingy half top that left her stomach and arms bare while showing off the shape of her chest to full effect, a shape that included two bullet sized protrusions broadcasting her arousal to any that could see her.  
  
She blushed crimson and debated covering herself with her hands or the towel but decided it would look silly, and it wasn't like Asami hadn't seen them already….  
  
“N-No, I'm good, I mean, t-thanks! The dishes are done though, so I'm done, because the dishes are done……….Uhhh...I….Have to go though, the uh…….room…….I have to clean the room, my room though, not yours, because that would be weird ahaha~ Me cleaning your room, right? Unless you wanted me too. Which you don't! Obviously! It's probably really clean anyways.”   
  
Again! Again she was rambling. At least this time it was coming out in words and not just garbled sounds and moans like the last two or three times she tried to form coherent thoughts and sentences around Asami, so, progress, maybe?  
  
“Enough. I thought I told you I don't like liars Korra.” Asami admonished calmly.  
  
Again Asami stopped Korra’s ramblings. She reached up and put a finger on Korra’s lips as if to shush her. Asami didn't look annoyed though, she looked predatory, hungry, and Korra knew that she was on the menu.  
  
A shiver ran up and down her spine as she knew what was coming next, a little game Asami had started playing, one Korra was unable, and truthfully _unwilling_ to stop. She gulped as her mouth watered, staring into Asami’s eyes she stayed quite and waited for-  
  
“Open~”  
  
-that.   
  
Korra obediently opened her mouth as her body became a living flame. The simple act of obeying a simple command. Maybe it was that cold as steel way that Asami demanded it, or maybe it was just the act of obeying, Korra wasn't sure, but she _was_ sure that it just flat _did it_ for her. As she felt Asami slip the finger oh so slowly into her mouth, brushing along her tongue, she couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that rolled through her.   
  
“Close~”  
  
Again Korra obediently closed her mouth so that it was as if she was sucking on Asami’s finger, her lips closing around the second joint of Asami’s delicate digit.   
  
It was like a collar clicking into place around her throat, or around her mind, as she felt herself give in to Asami. She let herself give in so easily, almost eagerly if she were to admit it, to Asami’s control and she felt her body go soft and limp as she focused on the finger in her mouth.   
She focused on the feel of it on her tongue, the warmth of it, the way the nail scratched against her, the things she knew that finger could do inside of her in lower places, the things she knew that finger would undoubtedly be doing inside of her in lower places soon.  
  
“Good girl~”  
  
Korra could only whimper. That, that ‘Good girl’, those two simple words that had become like a stroke against the pleasure center of Korra’s brain. Another Pavlovian response that Asami had expertly saddled Korra with in what seemed like no time at all.  
  
“Now~ I asked you a question, ‘Do you need my help?’ and you _know_ I wasn't talking about the dishes. I'm talking about this~” Asami says as she reaches up with her other hand, sliding it up Korra’s body before cupping her breast, and pinches one of Korra’s hardened nipples. Korra can only let out a shaky sigh and clench and unclench her hands at her sides.  
  
“So, let me rephrase the question for you Korra, I'll go slow for you and say this in a way you can understand. Korra? Are you hot and horny and wet right now~?” The pinch becomes a twist that makes Korra’s eyes roll a little bit and go unfocused as she concentrates on staying standing, but eventually she fights through the waves of pleasure radiating from her nipples and manages to weakly nod, the finger still in her mouth.  
  
“Oh? Really~?” Asami asked innocently. “Ok, is it my fault that your nipples are so hard and your pussy is soaking wet down there?”  
  
Korra squirms as the fingers on her nipple release and then trail down her stomach like lines of fire. The way that Asami talks, the crude, embarrassing words make Korra blush but also make sparks of lightning run laps up and down her spine, the way it makes her feel when Asami lets her know that she see’s exactly what is happening to her body is something that Korra cant understand yet, but she does understand that the way Asami talks to her is another thing that just fucking does it for her.   
  
She nods her head again.  
  
“Oh~ You poor horny thing. And we both know how positively useless you are until you cum a few times when you get like this. You'd just walk around in a daze, imagining all the things I could be doing to you and you would get nothing done for the whole day. Right~?” Asami slid her hand down slowly and slid it into the front of Korra’s shorts and cupped her sopping wetness.   
  
Korra could feel the delicate hand cup her, feel the fingers brush along her lower lips even as her upper lips clung to another finger, she realized that she was sucking on Asami’s finger and felt a little shame at that but it was vastly overshadowed by the pleasure, by the need for Asami to continue and to stop teasing her.  
  
Korra knew she was being teased, she knew that Asami was playing with her, and she knew that she should hate being treated like this.   
  
She didn't.  
  
In fact she liked it, she liked it immensely. Korra didn't know if it was just how she was made, that she was always like this and just didn't know it, or if it was a sign of her being trained by Asami, but being played so effortlessly, and bending to Asami’s every whim and fancy, was incredibly intoxicating.   
  
She found herself giving in easier and more effortlessly as everyday passed. Some days she worried about what was happening to her and if it was right or wrong, but other days she had to wonder, why fight it when it felt this good?  
  
Korra did the only thing she could when presented with untold pleasure while she dripped all over her roommate's hand. She nodded.  
  
“Then, now that we are on the same page; Korra? Do you need my help?”  
  
Korra nodded again. Faster and more eager, already her mind was consumed with ideas of what Asami would do to her.  
  
“Good girl~ Then let me help you~”   
  
Korra felt pressure from the finger in her mouth pushing her, pushing her back until she stumbled on shaky legs backwards, one finger in her mouth, another in her pussy as she was pushed back until her ass hit the counter behind her.   
  
The finger in her lower dripping mouth started to flick and move faster inside of her causing Korra to gasp and spread her thighs, eagerly opening herself to the pleasure. All the while the finger in her mouth kept pushing until Korra felt herself being bent backwards over the counter.  
  
The pleasure was so overwhelming that she couldn't resist, even if she wanted to, as she was bent back until her head rested against the counter and she stood on her tippy toes.  
  
“Open~” Asami commanded in her sweet seductive voice.  
  
Obediently and mindlessly Korra obeyed and opened her mouth with a gasp, the finger slid from between her lips and slid down to grasp her throat, a light pressure, a soft squeeze, and Korra whimpered.   
  
She heard Asami chuckle above her and felt a little more pressure on her throat, pushing her down harder onto the counter making Korra put most of her weight on the counter and have her toes only brush the floor.  
  
Korra realized how she must look, bent back over the counter, her legs spread wide, a goddess of pleasure between her spread legs with a hand down her pants and another at her throat, so lewd, so erotic.   
Korra had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.  
  
“Don't fight it Korra~ Let me hear you, let me know how you feel.” Asami whispered as her figer sped up between Korra’s thighs.  
  
“A-Ahhhhnn~! A-Asami~.........Hrnnn~................Nnnn...p-please…” Korra whimpered as she gasped out her moan, the pleasure was incredible as it usually was.   
Asami’s fingers already having learned exactly what made Korra writhe and squirm the most worked quickly and expertly inside her.  
Korra felt the hand around her throat tighten some more, not enough to cut off her air but enough to make sure she knew it was there, and Korra felt herself tighten in response.   
  
That hand had so much control of her and Korra couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought, the thought that she was powerless to fight against Asami. Korra knew that she was strong enough to fight the other woman off but when she couldn't muster the will to do so, didn't even _want_ to, did it even matter? No.  
  
“Hrmmm? Please what~? What do you want Korra?” Asami asked sweetly just as her long finger began to scratch at just that right spot inside of Korra.  
“Please stop? Or~ Please don't stop?” Asami purred while standing over the bent Korra.  
  
Korra tried to focus her eyes but it was so hard, the pleasure was intense and made her vision flash and sparkle with lights. Even so, she saw Asami above her, between her legs and looking down at Korra from above. Asami looked magnificent, beautiful, with reddened cheeks and brilliant eyes vibrant with pleasure and life, complete with a wicked grin on her face and Korra felt her insides twist in desire.  
  
Korra’s eyes began to cross as her legs tensed and her toes began to curl. She wasn't even trying to be quiet now as she started to moan and gasp, the pleasure more than she could handle.   
  
How could so much pleasure be possible and how could a single person be able to force it on another woman. Korra felt a thumb press down just next to her clit and oh so agonizingly slowly begin to circle her sensitive bud.  
  
 _O-Oh goddess~_ _  
_ _  
_Her body jerked as if shocked, the pleasure rising until she was so close to a finish. She knew that this was shameful, being made to moan, whimper and writhe like some wonton slut right here on the kitchen counter but at that moment she cared about nothing but the pleasure that was so close to the surface.  
  
“P-Please! Don't stop! Don't stop!! Asami! Please~! Oh fuck! Fuck~~!”  
  
Korra felt the fingers slow but not stop, she whimpered and writhed some more as the pleasure didn't build any higher, but didn't recede either, leaving her on the edge of release like being dangled over a cliff edge.   
  
Several seconds of this passed as she jerked and writhed and squirmed, trying to find release desperately but unable to think clearly past the pleasure, instead she was reduced to a shameless moaning mass of unreleased pleasure and tension.  
  
“A-Ahhn~ OooOoohhnn~ F-Fuuuuuu~ A-Aaah! O-OOohh~ P-pUhh~ Hrnnn~! Hahh! S-Sami~!! P-PUuuuhhhleeeaaaz~” Korra whimpered as she made animalistic sounds of pleasure and desperation.  
  
The hand on Korra’s throat kept her pinned as her body bucked wildly. Her legs and feet kicked and twisted uslessly in the air and her hands were repeatedly slapped away by Asami’s everytime she tried to touch herself until her hands were left to flail and claw at nothing; or, nothing until Korra felt her hand clasp onto something soft and warm, Asami’s upper thigh.  
  
Korra, frantic with pleasure, could only imagine what went through her delirious mind as her hand slid up Asami’s thigh and cupped the woman's crotch and began to rub against it.  
  
Korra knew better. This was not her first time trying to reciprocate the pleasure or physical attention she had received. She had thought a relationship was a two way street of pleasure and physicality, so this wasn't the first time she had tried to kiss or hug or even grope Asami during one of these little trysts of theirs.   
But, something she had learned was that with the exception of that first night and that first kiss, Asami had no interest in anything other than forcing Korra to orgasm and nothing else.   
  
In fact, it seemed to upset her greatly.  
  
SLAP*  
  
Korra felt the fingers leave her body and immediately after, her own hand was slapped sharply away. She looked up, groggily aware that she had fucked up and she was going to pay for it as she looked into those emerald eyes as they pierced into her. Asami had been very clear about this rule.  
  
“I thought I was very clear about this rule Korra.”  
  
 _See._ _  
_ _  
_“Sigh~ Guess i'll just have to teach you this lesson, again!”  
  
The pressure on Korra’s throat increased again until it was just enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible, the delicate manicured nails pressing hard enough to make little crescent moons in Korra’s skin.   
  
Korra grasped at Asami’s wrist but made no move to try and move Asami’s hand from her throat; she didn't want to upset Asami more than she already had.  
The fact that the firm grasp on her throat sent tingles up and down her spine had nothing to do with it. Nope. Definitely not.  
  
Asami’s other hand was quickly back between Korra’s twitching thighs and now two fingers found their way between Korra’s pussy lips and inside of her while the thumb resumed its torturously slow circles around Korra’s clit.   
  
Only seconds had passed since Asami had removed her hand and it took even less time than that to get Korra back on the edge of orgasm.  
  
Minutes passed as Asami teased and tortured Korra, her fingers never stopping and only changing pace and tempo and positions when Korra began to get used to a particular type of pleasure.   
  
Korra could only writhe and beg and moan as she laid on that counter, her body completely under the control of Asami who could make her dance and sing with the twitch of a finger. Korra marveled at how out of control she felt in this situation, how completely Asami could control her.  
  
The pleasure was so all consuming that Korra could think of nothing but release before long, Asami had teased her and kept her on the edge a little before but never for this long, never this intensely.  
  
“A-AAhhh~!!!! A-Asami!! Please! Please! Ooooohhnn~ Please! Hrnnnn~ Fuck~! Im s-sorry! Sorry. Please~! OOohhhhgoooooooddess~ L-Let me cum! Fuck! Asami~!! Please!!” Korra moaned and begged loudly, all thoughts of modesty and shame forgotten in her desire for release.  
  
Asami merely chuckled through it all, clearly enjoying the torment as she looked down at Korra. Sometimes Korra would have enough control of her eyes to look up and see Asami looking down at her with such an expression of lust and heat that it immediately made Korra’s eyes roll back again.  
  
Minutes more passed and Korra was nothing but a gibbering moaning mess, writhing on the counter; when she felt a sharp sensation on her clit, and almost painful sensation that blended in seamlessly with the pleasure and made her let out a low moan of need as she lifted her trembling thighs, her knees bending and her legs trying to close but unable to as Asami was standing between them.. Asami had lightly pressed her nail against Korra’s clit and pressed down, the fingers inside still slowly scratching.  
  
“Hrmmm~ I think maybe you've learned your lesson this time…..but…….” Asami said conversationally, trailing off at the end in compilation.  
  
“P-Please~!...a-ahhnnn...ah....a-anything…...P-Please~ Asami~......I-ill do anything! J-Just let me cummm~ Aaa-aahnnn~...... P-Please Asami~” Korra gasped.  
  
“Anything? Hrmmm~ Well, I have been thinking…...I go out of my way to take care of you, to give you pleasure and help you with how wet and horny you get whenever i'm around.”   
Asami said calmly as if pondering or discussing a dilemma with a friend, all the while Korra bucked and writhed under her as Asami’s fingered still worked effortlessly at Korra’s body.  
“But….You sometimes seem to not be very grateful, and sometimes even show such rudeness!  
We both know how useless and brainless you get the more wet and horny you become right? And I help you with that right~?”  
  
“A-Aahhnn~ Y-yes! Yes, I'm sorry! Yes! S-SoooOoOOOOoohhh~~ A-Asami~ S-Sorry, so sorry! P-Please! I'm sorry~ Aaahahhhn~~~ Im soo s-soorryyyYyYYYyy~~”  
  
“Yes, I give you all this pleasure, all this joy, right? Then shouldn't I deserve your respect? Your adoration? Your gratitude?” Asami purred sweetly in a sing-song voice, almost whispering it so that Korra had to strain to hear it over her own moaning and whimpering.   
  
Korra felt the fingers inside of her speed up. Korra couldn't think past the pleasure, her only thought was that she would give Asami anything if it meant she could get her release.  
  
“Yes~ Fuck yes~!!! Pleasure!! A-Aahhnnnn~ Hrnn~ Hrnn~ Anything~ yes! R-Respect~! Please Asami! Yes god! Fuck! Yes!” Korra cried, desperate and willing to say anything for release.  
  
“Good girl~”  
  
Korra felt the fingers inside of her speed up and began pressing and rubbing just inside her entrance, drawing the pleasure from her slowly, like Asami was milking pleasure from her.   
She felt something building, something big and powerful building inside of her and being drawn forth with the rubbing of those fingers. The sensation made her eyes cross and her thighs quiver.  
  
“Then let's start with how you address me, I think it's only fair that with everything I give you I deserve to be addressed with a bit more respect don't you think?” Asami calmly said.   
“From now on you will call me Mistress, understand?”  
  
“Hrnnn! Y-Yeshhh!!! M-Mistress!!! M-Mistress Asami~~~ OOoOOooooohhhhfuck~ Yes yes yes!!! A-Aahnnnn~~.”   
  
Korra was barely aware of what she was saying, she was only aware of the pleasure, and of how the pleasure seemed to feel all the more sweeter when she called out for a Mistress.   
Korra chose not to think too hard about that and fell back into the waves of pleasure.  
  
“Good girl~ Then you know what you need to do for me to let you cum right Korra?”  
  
Korra did know, she knew that every time before she wasn't allowed to cum unless she asked for it, no, begged for it from Asami first.   
  
It was the single most mortifying part of the past week and all the steamy encounters; and yet, it was these parts that had Korra trembling the most whenever she thought back to these events.   
  
Korra knew that simple begging wouldn't suffice this time, she also knew she wasn't in the headspace to even care about shame or the extra pleasure she got each time she was forced to beg, she only had thoughts for the pleasure and how to get more of it.  
  
“P-Pleeaase~ M-Mistress Asami! Please let me cum! Please let me cum Mistress Asami~ A-Ahhhnnnn~ F-Fuck! M-May I please..Hrnnn~~..P-Please let me cum M-Mistress!”  
  
Korra was sure she heard a shuddering breath above her and that the fingers inside of her stumbled and broke rhythm for a second but before she could make sense of that she felt the hand around her throat clamp tight enough to close off her airways and the fingers inside of her begin to rapidly thrash around inside of her.   
  
Between one stroke and the next, an orgasm began to rip through Korra’s body, her body began to jerk and spasm like a live wire as she tried to scream her pleasure to the sky but the hand around her throat stayed firm and only gasps escaped her lips. Korra wanted to be concerned about the lack of air but instead it only added to the excitement as her legs kicked and twitched and tensed until they were locked straight as a rod.  
  
This was hands down the greatest and most powerful orgasm Korra had ever experienced and the pressure that had been growing and building within her finally exploded with release as she lost control of her body, wetness rained from between Korra’s thighs and sprayed the front of Asami as Korra lost herself in a world shattering orgasm.  
  
Still Asami’s fingers didn't stop moving and the hand didn't release Korra’s throat all the while Korra bucked and writhed like a fish as her pleasure was milked from her one orgasm after another, it wasn't until Korra started to see little black spots creep in from the corner of her vision and her lungs started to burn that finally the hand released her throat and the fingers inside of her came to a stop before slowly withdrawing.   
  
It was as if her strings had been cut, as Korra went limp and all her tensed muscles finally relaxed and shut down, leaving Korra lying limp on the counter as her legs dangled off one side and her head off the other, gasping and panting.  
  
Korra was completely out of it, her mind fried and her body feeling like she had just participated in a triathlon of epic proportions. She was dimly aware of movement around her but everything was covered in a soft white glow and her limbs felt like lead and her eyes wouldn't stop rolling back into her head as tremors and aftershocks of pleasure wracked her body so she couldn't focus on it.  
  
She heard a soft clink of glass beside her head and realized that Asami had put a glass of water down beside her for her to drink when she regained control of her body, something that Asami regularly did which Korra was grateful for as she was usually tired, weak, and thirsty after Asami was through with her.  
  
Korra then felt soft, delicate hands lift her head off, cradling her softly. Her eyes cleared just enough to focus on Asami standing over her and looking down at her inspecting her from inches away. The look in Asami’s face was not cold, cruel, commanding, or condescending. It was warm and happy and full of emotion that Korra wasn't sure Asami wanted to be plain on her face like this.  
  
Maybe it was the afterglow, or the gratefulness for the unbelievable pleasure, but Korra felt her heart twinge in desire as she looked up at Asami as she glowed in the morning light streaming in from the windows. She looked like a goddess, or an angel at least, and Korra wanted more than anything for Asami to lean down and kiss her as deeply and softly as that first night.  
  
Korra’s wish, sadly, did not come true though and her head was rested back down again, this time on a soft towel that Asami had put down, once Asami was sure that Korra would remain conscious and be able to take care of herself soon enough.  
  
“A pleasure as always Korra. Be sure to find me again the next time you become so hot and horny alright? I'll be sure to take care of you as many times as you need.” Asami said as she slowly trailed a finger along Korra’s jaw.  
  
“hahh~......Yes...Mistress….” Korra gasped as she was still trying to catch her breath.  
  
“Mmmm, Good girl.” Asami said as she turned to leave.  
  
Korra lazily flopped her head around to watch Asami as she walked away, back towards her room, probably to get changed out of her now wet clothing, and Korra felt her heart pulse as she watched the goddess in a woman’s body walk away.  
  
Asami made it clear that she didn't want anything more than a casual sexual relationship with Korra; but sometimes, sometimes the looks Asami gave her made her wonder. And looking at Asami walk away, and feeling the pulsing in her own chest, Korra was starting to wonder if maybe a casual relationship wasn't going to be good enough for her.


End file.
